Cosplay
by PaigeyPenguin
Summary: Maya as Sheik, Farkle as Link. One convention, and one Princess Zelda with her eye on Link. What could go wrong? [Crappy summary. Basically just a Faya one-shot because there is no Faya and they are adorable.]


**I disappeared for months again. sorry. I won't promise I won't do that again but it's summer so yay. instead I'm going to post a cute faya one-shot because there's no faya and iTS SO CUTE.**

"Maya. Please. I want to cosplay as Link and Sheik, because Sheik is awesome, and you're the best fit! I know you think it's nerdy, but at least I'm not asking you to dress up as Princess Zelda, I'm just asking you to dress up as her warrior counterpart, who's still her, just without the dress. You'll have an excuse to kick any guy who looks at you wrong, and it'll be awesome. Plus, Riley and Lucas are going, just as Daisy and Luigi, please!"

Maya sighed and looked Farkle dead in the eye, not in the mood to put up with this right now. It had been a couple years since the triangle ended and Lucas had picked Riley. In hindsight, Maya was glad, the huckleberry was too sweet and different from herself. That didn't mean, though, that the blonde was going to dress up as a warrior princess with Farkle to go to some convention.

"No," she said plainly, closing her locker. Since Smackle moved and Zay began spending all his free time pining after Vanessa (who had broken up with him over a year ago, mind you), Farkle and Maya began being pushed together more, since Rucas were busy being Rucas. Maya didn't mind it, she just hated how Farkle would tease her about him being taller.

"I will get down on my knees and beg, embarrassing you in front of everyone," Farkle smirked, and Maya didn't put it past him. Instead of whining, though, she just shrugged and hugged her binder to her chest, not going to be dealing with this today.

"Hey," Lucas pronounced as he walked up, surprisingly without Riley. Usually the couple was inseparable, but Maya assumed Riley was just in the bathroom or helping her dad mark freshman tests.

"Tell Farkle I'm not going to the convention Saturday, much less dressed as a video game character," Maya deadpanned, skipping right past pleasantries. It wasn't as though she didn't love her friends, she just wanted to strangle everyone.

"Farkle, our wonderful friend is not going to be attending this function as she will be too busy growling at puppies and taking candy from babies," Lucas shrugged, which made Farkle burst out laughing.

"I'm not some demon," the girl in question hissed, stomping on the cowboy's foot. "I love children and puppies, although I love kittens more, but that doesn't make me a bad person," she sighed, and it was true!

Farkle decided to stop observing and stepped in, "We just want you there, Maya-dearest. It would be my honour if you would be my warrior princess in hiding. You get to be wiser than I am, and control time, and basically lead me on my quest."

Maya thought about it and hummed, shrugging. If she didn't agree now, Riley would surely make her agree later, as a form of punishment for being so annoyed at the world, and snapping at her in first. "Fine, but I'm not getting the costume together myself. You're supplying it, and make sure it's early enough for Riley and I to make adjustments."

As the blonde stalked off, Farkle turned to Lucas with a big grin, "It worked! She agreed! I must be more charming than I thought," he grinned, and Lucas just shook his head in disbelief. Clearly the fiery teenage girl had a soft spot for their genius. The boy wasn't even sure she would've agreed had Riley just asked.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Do you like Farkle?"

Riley posed the question so innocently that her best friend nearly spat out the water she was drinking. If the ball of sunshine had timed the question at a prime spit-take moment time just for laughs, she would never admit it.

"Why the heck would you even say that?" Maya winced slightly as Riley tugged her hair. The girls were practising the hair and makeup they would need to do for the convention, so they could get it done quickly and efficiently on the day of. It was already Thursday, and Farkle had given Maya the outfit earlier at school. She had yet to even look at it, much less try it on, but her and Riley would make it look amazing with no doubt. If Maya was going to this thing, she was going to make sure she was going to make Farkle drool. Not because she liked him, or anything, just as a form of revenge, of course.

"I mean, you're going to the convention because he asked, and it's not like you would've agreed to go if I just asked you. I would've had to spend days begging and guilt tripping until you felt obliged," Riley was an innocent ball of sunshine, not at all devious, she's Riley. "But Farkle asked, and you agreed after five minutes of light persuasion, and you're even going as his kind of love-interest. Even if it's not explicitly stated, Princess Zelda and Link are clearly in love."

Maya laughed, happy that Riley didn't mistake Link for Zelda again. The 'tough' girl would never admit it out loud, but she loved games and comic books and a lot of that geeky stuff Farkle did. It didn't exactly match her reputation, though, so of course she wasn't going to let that known. The girl was smart, she just didn't do well in school, living proof that the school system has many flaws.

"I do not like Farkle, I just didn't want him to have to third wheel you two. I'm just going as Sheik because it fits the theme, and she's kind of badass. I could've been Samus, I guess, but the armour would be so hot and bulky, plus it wouldn't fit the theme."

"I have no idea what a Samus is, but I'll just nod along," Riley said suspiciously, finishing off the braid, and Maya realized her mistake. Being around so many Nintendo references this weekend was sure to mess with her. She would have to stop herself from getting excited over anything except 'the cute little Pokémon!' God, she hated to dumb her video game knowledge down, but she couldn't really let herself get all excited for someone obscure like Pit, could she?

"Anyways, let's try on this costume," Maya laughed to get the attention off of her slip up and stood up, stretching. The black dress bag looked ominous, as if it held some great secret. The blonde just opened it up, though, and smiled when she saw the costume.

Riley checked her phone while Maya changed, they were best friends, they changed in the same room, it wasn't a big deal. Once Maya was in the costume, Riley looked up and grinned, quickly circling around the dressed up girl. "Oh my gosh, it's nearly perfect. We just need to pull it in here, and here," Riley took a couple paper clips and did the adjustments she would later sow permanently, and then backed up, looking down at her best friend.

Maya turned to the full sized mirror and her eyes lit up, she looked like her role model. The blonde pulled the scarf up to cover everything except her eyes and suddenly, she was Sheik. All she needed was a couple deku nuts, and she could teleport away. "This is okay," she shrugged once she turned back to Riley, deciding to play it off like no big deal.

The brunette hummed and nodded, curious as to why her best friend seemed off. Pushing would only make it worse, though, so she simply shrugged and sat down, making plans in her head as to how to fix the minor problems the outfit had.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Farkle was nervously waiting for the girls with Lucas, biting down on his lip. It almost felt like that first date, except, Riley and Lucas wouldn't be awkward, Maya wouldn't be there out of love for Riley, and it would last more than 15 minutes. Plus, Farkle wouldn't be kissing the blonde's hand, probably.

The genius was dressed up as Link, the hero of time, and he looked awesome, if he did say so himself. It wouldn't be surprising if there were lots of Links, but Farkle knew that he would be one of the best, simply because of the amount of time he put into it, deciding that this day was going to be the best of his life.

Lucas punched his shoulder gently, and the genius looked up, spotting two girls standing there, one in an orange dress and one in a blue bodysuit. Lucas immediately took the princess into his arms, kissing his girlfriend's cheek, but Farkle was in awe at the blonde beauty standing there.

Maya was having the same reaction, looking at the boy dressed in all green. Maya knew Farkle was attractive, but for some reason, seeing him as Link was making her nearly swoon. Wow, that's embarrassing. It was hard to care, though, since he just looked so good, and Maya knew she looked good too.

"C'mon nerds, let's go check out some booths," Maya feigned boredom, actually excited to see everything, and maybe even meet some cool people. Reacting wouldn't be allowed, though, since that would give her away.

As the foursome made their way around the convention centre, people asked them to stop and take pictures, mostly Maya and Farkle. Some people wanted pictures with Riley and Lucas as well, but most people seemed excited to have pictures with two of the main characters of the game that changed gaming.

Soon, people seemed to direct a Princess Zelda to them, probably because they wanted to take pictures with the entire trio, even though Sheik is Zelda. Maya didn't really mind, until Zelda began to flirt with Farkle and she got an odd feeling in her stomach. The blonde wasn't sure what it was, but she wasn't really liking it.

"-Just as flat as Sheik was in the video game, very authentic. I wonder if she's wearing a binder," Zelda whispered nastily, and Maya widened her eyes in shock, and admittedly hurt.

Farkle came back from a solo picture with someone, and smiled at the bunch of them, glad that they were finally getting a break. It wasn't exactly uncommon for cosplayers to be stopped for people to take pictures with, so he was taking the whole thing easily. Besides, Ren, who was Zelda, seemed very nice. "Do you guys want to go get something to drink? Then we can go look around," he nodded and smiled, glancing at everyone.

Maya shrugged, "Sure," she mumbled in agreement while Ren did too, with a smirk. Riley and Lucas seemed wrapped up in their own world, but Maya knew Riley was always happy to get coffee, and Lucas was happy to make Riley happy.

Ren immediately skipped forward and began to flirt with Farkle, every so often looking back at Maya and sending a wink, although not a nice wink. Maya sighed and shook her head, turning away from the group and deciding to walk around without them.

People could probably tell she wasn't in a good mood, because no one seemed to come up and ask for a picture, even though they usually would. Maya allowed herself to let go and get excited over nerdy things and even bought a couple things. If her friends saw, she could say they were for Shawn, and get away with it.

Eventually, Maya got sick of the crowds and made her way outside, sitting down on a bench. New York was usually so crowded but it seemed peaceful out here, probably because everyone was inside, even just to check it out before leaving. No one was really hanging around outside, not on a hot day.

Farkle noticed Maya missing after only a minute, but Ren quickly distracted him and insisted that she was probably just in the bathroom. "I think I saw blood on her costume..." she whispered, which made Farkle kind of uncomfortable, so he quickly changed the subject. If it was that time of the month, he didn't want to know.

Soon, an hour had passed and Farkle was beginning to worry. Every time he brought his best friend up, though, Ren would immediately change the subject or try to throw him off. The fifth time he mentioned her, Ren finally just sighed. "Why do you even care about that nothing? She's flat, worthless, and probably has too many issues to count."

Almost immediately, Farkle saw red, while Riley looked like she was about to slap the girl. Lucas didn't look in much better shape, and was holding Riley's hand fairly tightly.

"How dare you? Maya is not a nothing," Farkle said calmly, looking at the girl sharply. "Maya is one of my best friends and very important to me, much more important then some convention or some bully. You need to get it together, and not pick on innocent people. I'm sure you're the reason Maya left, right?" Farkle clenched his jaw and his fists, nearly shaking in anger. "Screw you."

Riley pulled away from Lucas and smiled sweetly at the girl, looking ready to slap her. "Honey, Maya isn't even the flat one. My ten year old brother's girlfriend has bigger boobs than you," Riley smiled and skipped off, followed closely by Lucas. Farkle was already gone, searching for Maya, and Ren was left in shock, unsure of what to do next. Clearly she had underestimated these friends, and probably shouldn't have tried to split them up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Maya?" Farkle questioned as he saw the blonde sitting on a bench, moving to sit beside her.

"Am I that bad?" Maya whispered, not looking at her friend. She usually wasn't so vulnerable, but Maya could trust Farkle with her life, there was no question about that. "I mean, that girl was immediately nice to the rest of you guys, and she seemed to like everyone who was coming up to us. Am I just unlikeable?"

Farkle laughed, which made Maya look at him, hurt. "No, that's not a bad laugh," he quickly reassured and smiled down at her. "You're one of the most likeable people I know. Trust me, there isn't a day where I wouldn't want Maya Hart as part of my life. That girl was terrible, and didn't know what she was missing. If I had known earlier, I wouldn't have taken so long to find you, but she kept reassuring me that you were fine."

"I don't know, she kept sending me bad looks and glares and she was making me feel like a nothing. I think I understand how you felt," Maya mumbled and looked down, frowning. It wasn't exactly the same, and Maya couldn't imagine having to deal with that everyday. "I'm sorry for ever making fun of you."

"Hey," Farkle rolled his eyes fondly. "You're Maya, and you have to put me in my place. I would rather you teasing me, then have you as some zombie who always made sure to be sweet and perfect. Even Riley teases me sometimes, and you're my Maya, I don't want you to change."

Maya blushed and shrugged, "Well, you're my Farkle, so I want you to stay mercy, and dorky, and geeky, and never change."

Farkle nodded and took a deep breath, then moved his hand so it was resting on top of Maya's. It seemed innocent, but it seemed so intimate to the two, but it was just enough. It was as if there was an unspoken understanding, and they were going to be okay.

"Farkle?" Maya questioned, taking a deep breath, "I'm going to tell you a secret. I, um, I kind of love video games and comics and geeky stuff. I just make fun of it because it's easy."

"I know," the genius said simply and squeezed her hand, and looked up at the clouds. "Look, there's a dolphin," Farkle pointed with his free hand, and Maya laughed, arguing that it was a bunny.

The two weren't together, but that was because they didn't want to waste their chance. As they sat there, looking into the clouds, the two knew that they would be okay.

 **so like that was my faya. woot. geek!maya just kind of happened. sorry if everyone was ooc, idk. it's not great and I'm too lazy to edit it, but I think I like it. it's cute and there's some fluff and it's sort of open ended. I have my own interpretation of what happened after this, but it's up to you to decide. they could wait years to date, they could date after a day, it's whatever your mind imagines.**

 **~Paigey**


End file.
